With the continued growth and use of computing systems in our environment there is an ever increasing amount of data that is available for collection and logging that can be used to ensure systems run as expected and to diagnose problems when they arise. However, with the vast array of data available, constantly collecting all of the data places an unnecessary burden on the computing systems, sacrificing performance and wasting memory. In comparison, if you do not log any data, you may not be able to identify and/or resolve problems when they arise. Current systems allow operators to manually adjust the amount of data that is logged for various activities, events and operations. For example, some systems allow operators to select the level (e.g., minimal, average, maximum) of data that is logged. Operators may manually adjust the level of data logging depending on the activities of the system.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.